


Life of the Party

by Fraymotiff



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oma Kokichi, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Top Momota Kaito, Trans Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraymotiff/pseuds/Fraymotiff
Summary: Lights shined in the club as loud music reverberated through the walls.Kaito pulled Ouma onto him, kissing him with force. Bodies swarmed and they danced around the dance floor. But these two couldn't care less. Leaving their drink cups in the nearby table, abandoned, they moved along the wall exploring each others bodies as they gave in into deep kisses. Them both taken away by the high from the alcohol.“Take me right here” Ouma said on Kaito’s ear.Kaito stiffed up, looking around as if wondering if it was a good idea.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES:  
> First of all, english isnt my native language so bear with me. Second, to give you an idea, i think ouma would be wearing a mesh top with a purple tennis skirt and a scene black and white square spike belt with black boots and a little bit above the ankle black mesh socks. Oh and many scene bracelets, and the type that glow in the dark in rainbow order. Ok that’s it.
> 
> Kaito is just wearing skinny jeans and a plain black short LOL

Lights shined in the club as loud music reverberated through the walls. 

Kaito pulled Ouma onto him, kissing him with force. Bodies swarmed and they danced around the dance floor. But these two couldn't care less. Leaving their drink cups in the nearby table, abandoned, they moved along the wall exploring each others bodies as they gave in into deep kisses. Them both taken away by the high from the alcohol.  
“Take me right here” Ouma said on Kaito’s ear.  
Kaito stiffed up, looking around as if wondering if it was a good idea.  
Ouma laughed.  
“Come on, don't pretend you aren’t drunk enough for this, aren’t you man enough?”  
Giving in to Ouma’s tease too quickly than he’d like to admit when sober he gave Ouma a strong kiss, that instantly retributed with his tongue in.  
As he kissed the smaller boy he didn't lose time and trailed one of his hands under ouma’s skirt while the other rested on the boys back.  
Reaching under his underwear and started rubbing through the cloth, which caused Ouma to whimper.

“You're so easy” Kaito mocked as the boy whimpered on his ear.  
With a mocking laugh Kaito pushed his underwear to the side and started fingering him, the rythm making ouma grind into Kaitos hand.  
“I cant believe youre so worked up from just this” Kaito said on Ouma’s ear, with a snicker.

“S-shut up” Ouma said on Kaitos ear, and if he weren’t so close it would almost been inaudible.  
Kaito just laughed at the boy’s response and pushed in his fingers deeper, causing Ouma to let out a strangled moan.  
Not satisfied and wanting to see Ouma on a larger edge, he made his other hand trace the way under his thigh and reached under the thin underwear and gripped his asscheek as Ouma grinded on his other hand.  
Deepening the kiss and muffling Ouma’s moans Kaito started to circle the smaller boy’s hole causing him to gasp.

“What are you doing Kaito hahahh” He said, trying to make it sound in a mocking tone however, failed, due to the lack of his voice control and whimpers.  
Everytime Ouma tried to sound all high and mighty in these situations it annoyed Kaito out of his mind but also made him want to fuck the purple boy even harder, so he did, inserting one finger inside of the boys asshole.  
At this point, due to the high of alcohol Ouma was pretty much lost in his senses.  
“Fuck! Kaito! Kaito!” he let his lovers name spill from his lips multiple times, not caring if anyone saw them or listened to his cries, he was just wanted his release.  
But Kaito had other, better plans, so once he noticed Ouma was close he pulled his hands out of the boy and pulled him close, to his surprise.  
Ouma didn't say anything, he just whimpered at the loss and looked at kaito with a sad puppy face.  
Kaito decided to stay enigmatic (he thought that was so cool of him) and just smiled at Ouma.  
He then put his fingers that were full of Ouma’s precum on the purple boys lips, which he sucked instinctively.

“Let’s go” Kaito said to Ouma

“To the bathroom? Are you really gonna be THAT kinky Kaito?” Ouma said with a devilish smile, hiding the fact he was desperately horny and also ignoring that kaito was fingering him in the middle of a bunch of people. Well, drunk and unaware people, in the dark. But still. People.  
Not waiting for a response, Ouma eagerly lead the way to the club’s bathroom, pulling Kaito by his hand.

As they got in the bathroom Kaito sighed in relief that it was empty, deep down, very deep down, he didn’t want to get in trouble for having sex publicly, but another part of him did not care that much.  
Not losing any time they entered one of the stalls, which both of them were thankful it was clean.

Kaito pinned Ouma in the wall and started rubbing his nipples through the thin mesh shirt.  
“What are you teasing for, i’m already soaked!” Ouma protested, holding back a whimper.  
“Impatient much? If you keep being that impatient ill just take more time to actually fuck you with my dick.”  
Ouma opened his mouth to protest more but was muffled by Kaito’s rough kiss.  
They kissed for what to Ouma seemed to be an eternity until he decided to take some sort of action and reached for Kaito’s crotch bulge.  
Kaito laughed  
“Oh so you want it Kichi?”  
“Duh” said ouma rolling his eyes and rubbing his ass onto it.  
“Nuh uh, not there yet, you gotta suck it first”.  
Ouma pouted.  
“But Kaaaaito i want it inside of me so bad!”  
“You gotta earn it. Come on, undo my pants.” He said, in an affirmative tone.  
Ouma looked up at the taller boy and pouted again, however he obliged, knowing within him he actually loved when Kaito bossed him around.  
He undid Kaito’s pants carefully, then pulled out Kaitos thick cock slowly. If Kaito was going to make him wait in agone then he would make him to. Or so he thought.  
He laid his lips carefully on the top of the head and right when he was going to star making any soft motion, Kaito pushed his tiny purple head into it making him gag and choke.  
Ouma pulled his head back, coughing, Only to look up teary to a smiling Kaito, appearing satisfied with what he just done.  
Ouma opened his mouth to protest however he was just pushed hard into the cock again. After that, Ouma just obliged and started to deepthroat around him. Causing Kaito to hiss with pleasure.  
Hearing the response Ouma fastened the pace which made Kaito pull into his hair and start to thrust into Ouma’s face. Kaito almost got too lost in the moment to forget about the main event. Almost. He pulled Ouma’s head away from his cock and ordered.  
“Get up.”  
Eager, knowing what was about to come, Ouma got up and put his clothed ass onto Kaito’s bulge.  
Kaito then lifted the fabric and put down Ouma’s underwear.  
He palmed oumas clit causing him to moan and then inserted his fingers inside his pussy, just to get some of the precum to use as lube.  
He then started to massage his hole only to insert two fingers. Ouma gasped and whimpered loudly in response.  
Kaito kept pushing the fingers in and adding more pressure.  
“F-fuck, go slower i dont wanna cum without your-  
Kaito dragged out his fingers slowly, but firm, causing Ouma to shut himself up with a low moan.  
Kaito then inserted his length on Ouma’s pussy to get some lube and then put the tip on the entrance.  
“Finally” Ouma saind, snickering. Only to be shut up by himself whimpering when Kaito pushed it all in at once.  
After it he was literally panting.  
“Panting already Kichi?” Said Kaito in a mockery tone  
Ouma was ready to answer however, was cut by his own sounds of pleasure when Kaito started thrusting into him.  
“Ngh, fuck, shit shit i’m gonna cum!!”  
“Are you?” Kaito said, going slower.  
“F-fucker” Ouma said, panting.  
“You’re only cumming when i let you, and when i do.”  
“Really!l? Asshol-ah” Ouma protested, but then again, cut off by his own whimper when Kaito started thrusting again, however, more slowly.

That was a really pretty sight Kaito thought, Ouma’s pale ass exposed with his miniskirt up, while he trembled under him, it was cute. He wanted Ouma to be a little louder though, there was no one in the bathroom anyways.  
Slap!  
“Whine louder"

Ouma gave out a trembly gasp in response of the sudden pain in his asscheek, and he obliged, whining louder for Kaito to listen.  
However, still not loud enough. Kaito at this point was not giving a single fuck that they were in a public bathroom, actually he was drunk and horny enough to not care at all. He just wanted Ouma at his standard volume, if someone walked in, oh well.

So he decided to thrust faster and harder, figuring out he'd come soon combining Oumas noises with the situation

Ouma started to make a mix of trembling gasps and loud moans meanwhile he spilled Kaito’s name out mixed up with bunch of curses.  
Ouma’s noises were so cute, and the way he said his name it was so… Fuck he was close. Without realizing he started slamming into Ouma with no mercy which caused the smaller boy to literally cry. He really couldn’t take it anymore he was going to-

Knock Knock

“Is everything alright there?”  
Kaito grunted and arched over Ouma, coming inside of him.  
“Uh, yeah yeah hes just nauseous here, really sick, but don’t worry!”  
He held a weak Ouma that was all sweaty and literally panting in his arms.  
“Alright then”  
The person seemed to walk away.  
Kaito exhaled in relief. And because the high of the orgasm was leaving him as he removed his cock covered in cum from inside Ouma.

Ouma literally fell back into his arms, he had no energy left apparently.  
“I’m…”  
“Hm?”  
“I’m done, no more party. Home.  
Said Ouma, looking like he was about to pass out.  
“Alright Kichi” said Kaito with a smile  
It was a fun night after all.


End file.
